strange nightmares
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Lou Days is a girl of about 17 years, she moved to Springwood with his mother and stepfather, she is new to the school, she is a girl with psychic powers, she is a medium. They move into the house that belonged to Freddy Krueger, is a house full of paranormal energy, Lou will be in a strange and scary place
1. Moving on Elm Street

Lou Days is a girl of about 17 years, she moved to Springwood with his mother and stepfather, she is new to the school, she is a girl with psychic powers, she is a medium.

They move into the house that belonged to Freddy Krueger, is a house full of paranormal energy, Lou will be in a strange and scary place

* * *

><p>Lou is a girl of white skin with a slight golden hue, her eyes are brown, hair is long and wavy auburn color, Lou is short, she measures 5'0 "she is pretty, shaped, thin and slightly upturned nose, her face is cute, thin and fine features, cleft chin, thin and elegant eyebrows, she is thin, but has a good body, delicate and smooth curves<p>

Lou Days is an introvert and shy girl, difficult to make friends, she is reserved to people who do not know, she has Asperger syndrome, is a very emotional girl, but she knows controlled, is a nervous and clumsy girl is aggressive when humiliate shockingly, she is a little bitter and a little vindictive when they tease her or her family, is brave, but has not shown, is very intelligent, has a magnetism with men and boys, but her clumsiness and stuttering alienates some boys or men, is a lonely, isolated girl looks cool but she is very passionate

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Moving<strong>_

Lou hates the idea of moving, she struggled to have these friends, she was very angry stepfather she was transferred, he is a detective of the police, now police in Springwood, her mother was lively and cheerful on the move, Lou had her luggage and wallet, she was sigh angry

"Mom, I do not want to move, I had trouble making friends, you know that I'm shy, and people see me as strange and weird girl" Lou said sadly, she did not want to leave her hometown, she wants to stay

"Lou, you're going to stick with that, you can not live alone, you are a minor, your turn 18 in the next year, you're like us, you'll have other friends" Diane told her daughter, she said calmly

"It's time to go girls, we must go now, not sitting in traffic, goodbye to everyone," Erik said cheerfully, he is a good man, the father of Lou, Harry Days, left her mother for another woman, much more young

"Goodbye friends, I must go now, talk on Skype" Lou was saying calmly, she climbed into the van Erik

Erik started the truck, they went straight to Springwood, they stopped for breakfast, Lou was very hungry and tired, she looked at the establishment, they sat at a table, Lou was very boring, she looked at the menu, Lou did not know what to choose to eat, everything sounded delicious

"Well, I want some French toast with jam, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham and a latte" Erik was saying calmly

"I want two mayonnaise sandwiches with ham and cheese, scrambled eggs and orange juice, Lou asks what you want" Diane said kindly, she smiles

"I want some toast with butter, mayonnaise and ham, sausages and blackberry juice" Lou was saying calmly, she smiles nervously

"Well, okay, I seek your order" The girl smiles, she was saying very kindly and friendly

They were made to wait, Lou sighed in boredom and fatigue, she is very hungry, she wants to eat at the food finally arrived, they began to eat, they finished eating, Erik left a tip on the table, they went to Springwood, they were already in the van

* * *

><p>Erik was driving, the hours passed very slowly, they finally arrived at Springwood, Lou sigh of weariness, Erik and Diane Smiling with joy, Lou smiles with falsehood and pain, she looked out the window, she narrowed her eyes and arched eyebrows<p>

"We're here to Springwood, look Elm Street" Erik said excitedly and joyfully

"It's great, Lou, is like a new life, you'll get used to this," Diane was saying quietly

"If you say" Lou was saying no offense and harshly

Lou sighed, they finally reached the street Elm, Lou softly humming a song, her mother smiles upon hearing her voice, and they came to the new house, Lou got out of the car, they entered the house, and everything was furnished with furniture, Lou went upstairs, everything is new, she put her things in bed, she sighed in exhaustion

"Do you like your new room?, I bought it all, and decorated it as you like, I hope you enjoyed" Diane said cheerfully, she touched the shoulder of her daughter

"Thank you, you are the best mom on the world, Yes I liked it, you know me very well, and you bought me a computer, better do my homework" Lou was saying cheerfully, she decided that this is a new beginning for her

"Well, nothing, speaking of that, we subscribe to school, let's go now" Diane smiles, she would say calmly

They went to Springwood High School, Lou watched nervously around, she was very nervous, she is very shy, Diane took the hand of his daughter and went to the principal's office, Lou was shaking slightly, they sat on a chairs, Lou looked at the principal's office

"Good morning, ma'am, good morning Miss" The director was saying calmly and politely

"Good morning sir, I come to enroll my daughter in high school, I'm Diane Forrester, she is my daughter, Lou Days, she is very shy and has asperger syndrome" Diane was saying calmly

"Okay, must complete is ready and should give me the requirements" The director said seriously

"Okay, here's all you have, I always have a day, Lou, you must write" Diane was saying calmly

Lou said nothing, she just nodded, she started writing, she wrote everything, Lou handed the paper to the director, he smiles, Lou looked a little annoyed, Diane sighed, director Lou enrolled, she sighed relief, she watched her mother

"Everything is in order and good, you start in September, Happy Summer" director smiles, he was saying cheerfully

"Well, great, goodbye, let's Lou" Diane said seriously, they left the scene


	2. The beginning of nightmares

Lou Days is a girl of about 17 years, she moved to Springwood with his mother and stepfather, she is new to the school, she is a girl with psychic powers, she is a medium.

They move into the house that belonged to Freddy Krueger, is a house full of paranormal energy, Lou will be in a strange and scary place

* * *

><p>They were eating pizza, they ended up with food, Erik and Diane went to sleep, Lou stared at the tv, she still does not sleep, the hours passed and she felt very sleepy, she turned off the tv, she went to sleep in the room, she wore a blue sweater and white shorts, she lay in bed and fell asleep quickly<p>

Diane woke up very thirsty and dry throat, she went to the kitchen, Diane went straight to the refrigerator, she opened the door and poured a glass of water she drank and went up the stairs, she saw Lou check on her, she tucked her daughter, she went to her room, she slept with her husband, she fell asleep

_**"1.2 Freddy is coming for you, 3.4 closes the door, look at the crucifix 5.6, 7.8 do not sleep yet, 9.10'll never sleep"**_ Some little girls in white dresses sang that strange song, Lou looked blankly

Lou looked scared, she walked nervously, she was scared and nervous, she walked through her new house, but the house looked different and dark, she adjusted her glasses, a little girl slowly approached Lou, Lou turns, she looked at the little girl with brown hair

"Hi, what's your name?" The little girl was saying very happily, Lou smiles

"My name is Lou, and What's yours?" Lou was saying calmly, she asked curiously

"My name is Eva, I must go now" The girl was saying calmly, she went quickly, Lou sighed

Lou moved her hand, she was uneasy and uncomfortable, she went to visit the place, she was traveling with slow and cautious steps, she saw several kids running around the garden, she heard a whimper of a girl, she came to that house, was very different, gloomy and cold

she saw a girl crying, she stooped to the level of the child, Lou looked worried, she turns around, she was blonde with blue eyes, she was all scratched and the dress was torn and tattered, Lou looked sad, the girl stopped of mourn , and she looked at Lou, she opened her mouth

"Freddy Krueger has returned, you must warn people, has returned for souls to be saved and live again, likes children, but more girls" The girls said harshly, Lou was surprised

Lou said nothing, she went running, Lou was at the door, she moved by magic, or something, she saw a sea of blood, she was disgusted with that, nauseous, she saw a burned man horribly, he was taller than she, a dirty old hat, a sweater with red and green stripes, the sweater was dirty, a dirty brown pants, dirty shoes, she saw a glove with four blades, she froze breath

"You're Freddy Krueger?" Lou wondered very terrified

"Of course girl, the king of terror, king of nightmares, you've fallen asleep Lou" Freddy said sadistically, Lou was terrified

"Oh my god, no, Wake up" Lou told herself screaming

"Take this to remember me" Freddy said laughing, he nailed his shoulder blades Lou, Lou screamed in pain, she suddenly woke up, she saw her shoulder was bleeding, she had a lot of pain, she went to the bathroom and she took off the sweater

she saw four deep scratches, she was scared, she put gauze, she saw his watch, and was 6 am, that nightmare was very long, Diane came to the door, she saw Lou scared, gauze shoulder, She approached her daughter

"Lou, that's what happened?, because there is blood in your favorite sweater, and is torn at the shoulder to a back" Diane said very worried and scared

"I do not know Mom, I woke up with a strong and horrible pain, and I saw that, it was not that, "Lou was saying crying, she was very scared

"Oh Holy God, We must go to hospistal, now," Erik was saying very frightened, they went to the hospital

They already arrived at the hospital, are in the emergency room, Lou was holding the pain, Diane rubbed the head of her daughter, she was very worried about her daughter, Lou was very nervous, she sat on the bed, the doctor looked at the large wound Lou, Lou bit her lip to hold back pain

"Well, what I see, are not very deep, lucky, how did you get those wounds?" The doctor said calmly, Lou sighed

"Well, I ..." Lou said quietly, but she stopped, she does not want to tell the truth

"An animal came to our house and attacked her, the animal was on top of her and scratched, it looked like a cat" Erik was saying seriously, he looked seriously

"Well, I'll clean the wound and sew, girl, I will put local anesthesia so you do not hurt" the doctor said calmly

The doctor cleaned the wound, he injected a local anesthetic to shoulder Lou, she endured it, he fired wounds, and put gauze, they went to the house, Lou had shoulder asleep, she was so tired, she slept face down on a bed, she fell asleep, all right

_**"1.2 Freddy is coming for you, 3.4 closes the door, look at the crucifix 5.6, 7.8 do not sleep yet, 9.10'll never sleep"** _A voice sang this letal song

Lou hear that song, now Freddy Krueger comes, she ran to hide, she suddenly was somewhere boilers and fire, a squeak was heard was the sound of the blades Freddy, Lou froze and stood still and looked all

"Leave me alone, I do not know who you really are, I'm not from here, are you're a ghost, you attacked me asleep, I no longer afraid of you, you do not scare me" Lou was saying harshly, she was very angry

"What is brave thy mouth, girl, because you should fear me, you do not know me, but I already know about you, do not play the brave, it never brings anything good" Freddy said mocking her, but he became threatening, Lou began to feel nervous and uncomfortable

"What do you want from me ?, Kill me?" Lou said harshly, I was nervous, but she will not show in the Lou dreams is a brave and open girl, but in real life, Lou is a shy and strange girl

"I dunno, I find very funny to you," Freddy said sadistically

"You do not know me, you do not know how I am, I'm not like any girl, I'm not like the others" Lou said seriously, she is not like the others

"Really ?, because I see you as a girl either, what those talking about?" Freddy said seriously, Freddy questioned what she said

"Well you you are very wrong, Freddy Krueger" Lou said quietly, she wanted to wake up and woke up, she did, "I've woken up on my own, oh goodness" Lou was saying calmly, she was sweating cold

Lou got up from the bed, she put on her shoes, she went downstairs, her mother was putting lunch on the table, Lou bit her lip with nerves, she wants to tell the truth

"Here's lunch, sleeping beauty, is lasagna, your favorite food honey, what about you?, I see you very nervous" Diane was saying cheerfully, Lou smiles, she asked curiously

"Mom, Erik, last night I dreamed of a man, he measured 5'8", was all deformed and burned with a jersey with red and green stripes, like Christmas, a hat and a glove with knives, he cut me in sleep, and happened in real life, it's all true "Lou was saying seriously, she told the whole truth

"Well daughter, I think that's not true, you have a great imagination, insurance was an animal and ran off, who is this supposed man?" Diane said harshly, she does not believe in what Lou says

"It's Freddy Krueger" Lou said quietly, she is helpless inside

"Yeah right, he is dead and buried, I was around 10 years old when he died, he ceased to exist" Erik was saying sarcastically, he laughed like crazy, they began to eat

They finished eating, Lou went to the bathroom, she was brushing her teeth, she did gargle with enjuabe mouth and spat, she returned to the living room, she put on her jacket and grabbed the keys, Diane finished cleaning the dirty dishes, and everything was clean, she walked slowly to her daughter

"Where are you going?" Diane asked curiously

"Mom will go to the coffe shop, and that is no wifi house, I'll take my laptop, I will arrive early I swear, the next buy a router" Lou said quietly

"Go carefully, Erik was thinking about that," Diane said quietly

Lou left her home, she came to a coffee shop with wifi, she will investigate about Freddy Krueger, she was connected to the network, she ordered a cappuccino, she was at a table, she entered a website, "Freddy Krueger" she gave click to search

"Now, this web page is very good to investigate murderers or legends" Lou told herself quietly

_**"Biography of Frederick Charles Krueger:**_

_**During Christmas the early 40's, a young nun named Maria Elena (known as Amanda Krueger before entering the order), was accidentally locked in the division criminally insane psychiatric hospital "Westin Hills".**_

_**For days she was raped and tortured by the hundred patients confined there. Days later was found barely alive and pregnant. Months later, Frederick Charles Krueger was born and given up for adoption. Freddy was put up for adoption to Mr. Underwood, an abusive alcoholic who abused him in his early days.**_

_**Over time, Freddy began to show psychopathic behavior, killing small animals. It was often ridiculed by peers who called him "son of a hundred maniacs". In the final stage of adolescence, Freddy began to enjoy the bumps and associating pain with pleasure. He also learned the "secret pain" from his own mutilation, even when he kills his adoptive father.**_

_**Once an adult, Freddy Krueger married a woman named Loretta, with whom he had a daughter, Kathryn. The Krueger family lived in the childhood home of Fred (Elm Street 1428). Kathryn was still a child when the neighborhood children began to disappear and be found dead. Soon after, Loretta realized in the basement of the house, Freddy had a secret room where he kept different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, versions of his famous gloves, among other things. Although he promises that "will not tell anyone," Loretta is killed by Freddy in front of his daughter. Freddy worked at the local power plant, and the boiler plant, Freddy had captured more than 20 children in the neighborhood and was killed. Police could not solve the case, as newspapers nicknamed the "slasher Springwood".**_

_**In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of Lost Children. Kathryn was placed in foster care, and then was adopted. Because the search warrant was not signed correctly, all evidence were discarded, Freddy being released in 1968.**_

_**After the trial of Freddy, Amanda Krueger hanged on the same tower where she was raped. That same night, neighborhood parents decided to take justice into their own hands. They followed Krueger to its boiler room, made a path to the entrance gasoline and burned alive.**_

_**As the flames took hold of the boiler, Freddy was called by three demons of sleep. These demons roamed the earth looking for a cruel and bloodthirsty soul, to turn dreams into reality. Freddy accepted their offer to be "eternal".**_

_**Freddy's remains were taken to the cemetery of cars Penny Brothers and locked in the trunk of an old red Cadillac. Kathryn was adopted by the Burroughs family, born out of Springwood and their records were deleted.**_

**After a decade murdering Springwood teens in their dreams, the city was deserted. The memories that remained were adults, many of whom had gone mad after the death of their children. When no one left to kill, Freddy looking away from Springwood, hoping to continue their murders in another city. However, since Krueger can not leave the boundaries of Springwood, decides to use his unknown daughter Kathryn.**

**Krueger used what remains of his supernatural powers to capture Kathryn, who is now an adult named Maggie Burroughs, and works as a counselor at troubled teens in another city. Since the death of his mother, Kathryn was raised by adoptive parents, who had deleted all the horrible memories of his childhood. After capturing Maggie, Freddy tries to convince her to help him with his plans.**

**However, she refuses and plans with fellow Doc (a psychiatrist sleep) the final destruction of Freddy. After removal of your dreams into reality, Maggie pulls a bomb Krueger's chest, killing him and releasing the demons of sleep, he had been given power." **Lou read in her mind with great awe and terror

"Oh my god, I live in his house" Lou said quietly

"Hi, sorry my bold, Freddy Krueger investigate, I can help you with that" A handsome boy said calmly, was black, green eyes, pale, muscular hair, he was 6'

"Mmm Hi, who are you ?, Well, if you want to help me," Lou said nervously, she was very attracted to him

"I'm Matt Drake, I do want to help you, I know many legends , what's your name?" Matt said kindly and friendly

"Nice to meet you, that would be great, I'm Lou, Lou Days" Lou said nervously and kindly


	3. A new friend

Lou Days is a girl of about 17 years, she moved to Springwood with his mother and stepfather, she is new to the school, she is a girl with psychic powers, she is a medium.

They move into the house that belonged to Freddy Krueger, is a house full of paranormal energy, Lou will be in a strange and scary place

* * *

><p>Lou and Matt were chatting, they have had nightmares about Freddy Krueger, Lou smiles, she opened for Matt, but not quite, she hides many things, she does not want to be rejected, Lou drank another cappuccino, Matt is a friendly guy, athletic, a little grumpy, but he likes a lot Lou<p>

"You're great Lou, I like you, can get together when school starts, and it's great to meet a girl who likes horror" Matt smiles, he was saying calmly

"You're great, yes, starts in September, well I'm not like the other girls you've met, everyone tells me I'm only in my species, not all are equal" Lou was saying seriously

Erik and Diane bought a new computer and a router, they looked at Lou chatting with the guy, Diane smiles, she is happy for her daughter, they approached the table where were Lou and Matt, Lou turns around and gets very nervous, she smiles

"Hi Lou, I see you already have a new friend, I'm Diane, the mother of Lou" Diane was saying kindly, she smiles

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Matt Drake, yes I am new friend Lou" Matt said quietly

"I am the stepfather of Lou, my name is Erik" Erik was saying kindly, he laughed

"Matt Bye, see you out there to talk about, you know," Lou said seriously, she went to the house with her mother and stepfather, she sighed

"Goodbye, yes Lou" Matt was saying seriously

They came to the house, Erik connected to the computer and is already running, Lou was in the chair, she was reading a book,_** "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn"**_, she loves to read, Lou was eating some sandwiches mayonnaise, ham and jam, she drank milk

"Lou, Matt is a nice guy, a good guy," Diane said quietly

"Yes Mom, he's so handsome, surely he sees me as a friend, all the guys look at me that way," Lou was saying no offense

"Yes it's a good looking guy, Lou you are a beautiful and very smart girl, you're single, you're my miracle" Diane said calmly and politely

"I am your miracle ?, I do not understand anything," Lou said seriously, she feels her mother is not sincere at all

"I feared this day, now it's time you know the truth," Diane said seriamemte, something strange is happening

"What truth ?, you're scaring me mama" Lou was saying with fear and nerves

"You're adopted, your father can not have children, is sterile, well you were stolen at birth, by men who sell children, but a woman saved your life and we will adopt" Diane said seriously, Lou was sad and angry

"My whole life is a lie, I'm angry, I hate you" Lou said crying, she ran to her room

"Lou, it's not what you think, let me explain it all by your biological mother, your inherited powers, she was a witch, she was raped by a man with some unusual powers, she wanted to have you" Diane said crying

"Mom, sorry to say that, I do not hate you, I can not control myself sometimes, you know very well me, unusual powers?, Like what?" Lou said quietly

"Your biological father, could control dreams, I became crazy with the so Freddy, but he is not your father, he could take and enter people's dreams, abilities to take the souls of the dead was like Freddy Krueger 90, but alive "Diane said seriously

"Oh my god, so I took myself of this nightmare" Lou was saying Surprised

"You must sleep too late, you have sweet dreams" Diane was saying calmly and went

she ceased to mourn, Lou put pajamas, she slept, she took off her glasses, she is a witch and can control dreams, that's very new to her, she closed her eyes, she prayed, she had the crucifix in hands, she put the crucifix on the nightstand, she fell asleep

_**"1.2 Freddy is coming for you, 3.4 closes the door, look at the crucifix 5.6, 7.8 do not sleep yet, 9.10'll never sleep"**_ The same song, Lou sighed, she is not afraid for now

"Freddy, I'm not afraid of you," Lou said seriously

"Oh, I know you're not like the others, you have powers, I would like to know your biological father, we'd get along very well," Freddy smiles sadistically, he said morbidly

"My biological father raped my biological mother, that's not funny, I was born of a violation, I know your story," Lou said harshly

"We are equal Lou" Freddy said sadistically

"I'm not like you!" Lou shouted angry, she knocked Freddy without touching

"You're rude, I like you, you can do whatever you want in dreams" Freddy got up, he was saying seriously

"Only in dreams I'm like, do not like you, yes, that's new" Lou was saying harshly

"Lou, you're a strange girl, I never saw a girl did that to me without touching me, lie down" Freddy came very close to her, he said seriously

"Yes I am, I was a fool, for having scared in the first dream, but this does not frighten me" Lou was saying seriously and with great confidence in herself

"As you were, you know Lou, I will not kill you, I do not want to, I have a proposition for you, dear, I can teach you how to control your new powers, what do you think?" Freddy was saying laughing, Lou looked seriously, she raised her eyebrows

"For thinking how good, I agree, to help me with my new powers" Lou said quietly, she decided on impulse, poor girl

"Sounds good, you made a good decision, now you are my student, my apprentice" Freddy smiles, he said morbidly

Lou suddenly woke up, she was lying in her bed, she sighed, she saw the clock and it was 3:00 a.m., she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she had a beautiful, peaceful sleep, she woke up and were 11AM she woke up too late, she groaned silently

"Sleeping Beauty, I like me you slept well, the food is there, you should warm" Diane was saying kindly

"I did not have nightmares, I dreamed a wonderful dream" Lou was saying cheerfully


	4. The start of school, classes in dreams

Lou Days is a girl of about 17 years, she moved to Springwood with his mother and stepfather, she is new to the school, she is a girl with psychic powers, she is a medium.

They move into the house that belonged to Freddy Krueger, is a house full of paranormal energy, Lou will be in a strange and scary place


End file.
